


I can be a handful, that's why you have two hands

by shuttymcshutfuck



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Concussions, Fluff, Jet is only mentioned in like 2 sentences so if youre not a fan of him dont let the tag put you off, Juno Steel is in Love, Other, i actually had it beta read this time, idk if it counts as whump but junos just a dumb gay who keeps getting hurt, its mostly just jupeter tbh, juno falls and peter sweeps him off his feet (literally)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuttymcshutfuck/pseuds/shuttymcshutfuck
Summary: Juno gets concussed on a job (again) and shows a new side of himself. That side of himself is /very/ soft for Peter.
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko/Vespa Ilkay, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 9
Kudos: 154





	I can be a handful, that's why you have two hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy this lil fluffy piece I guess? There actually isn't any angst for once which is unusual for me but hey ho. As always if there is something you think needs to be tagged just let me know!
> 
> title from: "I'm not ok" by The Weathers

Peter thinks that by now Juno must have won an award for how many times he’s been injured during a case. Almost every case he went on he’d come back bruised, concussed or even with a broken bone or two, according to Rita. Peter knew that if he asked Juno he would get some nonsense line or just a simple “I don’t know.” Now that he’s on the Carte Blanche, it’s not much different. He tends to sacrifice himself less —which is always a plus — but somehow he still gets injured so often. Their current job is no exception. It was an easy heist, in and out in a flash. Just Juno, Peter and Buddy. It had been going well, until they had to split up to do their own tasks. Five minutes later, Peter heard Juno say he “might have a problem” over the comms. He was left alone for five minutes, that was it.

“I’m on my way,” Peter heard Buddy say over the comms. With a sigh, Peter made his way to Juno’s location to find Buddy shooting two very bulky men in suits. Peter gave her a look.

“It was on stun, don’t worry. Now go check on him while I call Jet to come pick us up.” She sauntered out of the room, pulling out her comms. Peter brought his attention back to Juno who was slightly swaying on his feet. Peter stepped over the guards towards him and grabbed his arms gently, leaning down a little to meet his face. 

“Juno, are you alright?” There was no answer. Peter could feel a vague panic rise in him but he pushed it down. Now was not the time. “Juno?” 

Juno finally faced him but his eyes looked right past him, dazed and unfocused. “‘m fine.” There was a slight slur to his words and Peter could tell he was definitely not fine.

“Sure you are. Can you walk?” Peter loosened his grip on Juno slightly but as soon as he did so Juno started to fall. In one swift motion Peter had him up in his arms, carrying him bridal style.

“You lovable idiot.” Peter shook his head as he looked down at the ex-detective in his arms. 

“Aww, you said you love me.” Juno gave Peter an overly cheesy grin with his eyes shut. Yup, he was out of it.

“Jet’s just outside and I’ve let Vespa know she’s needed in the medbay,” Buddy stated as she walked over to them from the door.

“Buddy, you’re so pretty, don’t think you get told that enough.” 

“Okay, he’s definitely concussed again. Vespa’s going to kill him.” Buddy moved to the door, holding it open for them. Peter was careful not to hit Juno’s head any more than it had been but they still moved quickly down the halls. 

“Hey Pete, you have the nicest eyes. They’re just so pretty.” Juno was looking up at Peter with wide eyes filled with… something. Love? Adoration? Lunacy? Who knows? This is a level of concussed that Peter has never seen before, and he’s seen Juno concussed a lot.

“Thank you, my dear. You keep talking and we’ll be back on the ship in no time.” And he did. Juno talked the entire way back to the ship. Mostly incoherent nonsense about Peter, like his eyes or his “smell”. Stuff that, had Juno been less out of it, he would not have said in front of other people. Thankfully, Buddy was nice and said she’d only mock him a little about it once he was more aware, and Jet didn’t really care too much. It was only when they finally got to the medbay that Juno had stopped talking about Peter. And that was only because Vespa started asking him questions. One, to check his head, and two, to get him to shut up about Peter.

“Juno, how many times are you going to get hurt during a simple job?” Vespa said through gritted teeth while she examined him. 

“No idea, wanna take bets?” Of course Juno would still be quick to fire back. Peter didn’t think that would ever go away. Even back in the tomb, it never went away fully. He watched Buddy move Vespa away from Juno for a minute to calm her down. It looked like she was about to make him even more injured. They both took a breath and walked back over so Vespa could finish patching him up. 

“Alright Steel, you’re good to go. Just keep an eye on him will you, Ransom?” Vespa walked out of the medbay with Buddy in tow, leaving just Juno and Peter. Peter watched as Juno moved to try and get off the cot he’d been laying on. Peter had a bad feeling that Juno’s legs would give out the second he tried to stand on his own, and they did. Thankfully, Peter swooped down and caught him before the floor did, putting an arm around his waist and Juno’s arm over his shoulder.

They walked like that — slowly — to Juno’s room, making sure that Juno didn’t try to walk on his own again. Peter walked him over to the bed and sat him down, moving over to get more comfortable clothes for Juno to put on. After motioning to Juno to take off his dress, all Peter received was a raised eyebrow.

“Wow, smooth. If you wanted me so badly then you could’ve just said.” 

Peter rolled his eyes and threw Juno’s t-shirt at him. “Just get your t-shirt on, please?” Peter couldn’t help the blush that spread across his cheeks. “How come you’re so flirty?” 

“’m just in love, that’s all.” Juno looked up at him with the same cheesy grin and Peter couldn’t help but melt a little.

“I think you mean concussed. Come on, into bed you go,” he said with a slight chuckle in his voice. He tucked Juno in and went to leave to get changed, but before he could go he felt a weak tug on his wrist. He turned around to see Juno looking at him with sad puppy dog eyes.

“Stay?” There was a slight quiver in Juno’s voice that made Peter wonder how many times he’d had to do this alone. He pushed away the thought and made a motion for Juno to move over. He sat on the edge of the bed and took off his shoes before climbing in beside Juno, letting him curl up on his side. He felt Juno smile against his chest and sigh contentedly. Peter couldn’t help but smile too. There was no place he would rather be.


End file.
